Running Smooth
by Juushika Redgrave
Summary: A 1x2 fanfic about what happens between Heero and Duo after the war. Contains language, references to sex, violence, and angst.
1. The Doormat

Running Smooth  
by Juu-chan and Abandonment  
  
Disclaimers, warnings, and notes: I do not own Gundam Wing, which I hope is rather obvious. I am making absolutely nothing off of this. This story contains shonen-ai (romance between two males), angst, humor attempts, sap, mentions of a TrowaxQuatre relationship, and the introduction of an original character. You have been warned. It's also somewhat long, so some mistakes in spelling, grammar, or accuracy are to be expected. It will be posted in parts, approximately one each day. In total there are nine. Text surrounded by slashes (/…/) denote italics, e.g. emphasis. We appreciate all feedback (swiftskyes@hotmail.com for Juu-chan or entwined_to_perfection@hotmail.com), be it constructive or just a good word. Now, on with it. Enjoy.   
Begun 8.28.00  
Completed 11.23.01  
  
- - -  
  
Part One: The Doormat  
  
- - -  
  
The lean form made his way down the road, steps hesitant and halting. He paused sporadically to consult the scrap of paper that he held in his hand, and then to look up at the apartments that lined either side of the residential street.  
  
As he stopped for the umpteenth time, raising the paper, Heero smiled, cynically, to himself. Each letter and number on the page was memorized. Each detail was etched into his brain. "Duo - 29B Shake Street." The handwriting he could also picture in his mind: a broken, hurried scrawl. The paper was white with two torn edges, dampened with the sweat from his palm. Heero's head tilted upwards and his cobalt eyes scanned the apartment numbers: 28 and then 29. Duo's apartment was on the second story with stairs leading to the door. Two steps brought Heero to the foot of the stairway, and there he paused again. This time the hesitation was cut short as he grabbed the railing, his movements forced, and began to climb. He was at the top all too soon, balanced on the thin piece of beaten metal that jutted from the building and acted as a doorstep. The white door faced him, drab, the paint pealing. He knew what was hidden behind that door.  
  
Looking away from the rigid and nondescript entrance, Heero's eyes slid downwards. They stopped before his feet where an old doormat lay, occupying most of the narrow floor. The yellow fibers and painted black letters were time bleached but readable. Heero scanned them and smiled again, softer this time. /It Had Better Be Important/. It was so like Duo, the sarcastic, humorous, witty teen that he had known.  
  
But then Heero Yuy paused.  
  
/It Had Better Be Important/. He reread the words. This day felt like the most important of his life. It stretched far past each battle, leaving victory and 'mission complete' - the things that had ruled his life during the war - far behind. Yet he still did not know why was there. He did not know if Duo would listen to what he said or if he would even care. He was not sure what words he would say.  
  
The moments frozen on the doorstep extended. Footsteps clacked on the street below, slowing as the passerby glanced up at Heero, above, standing unmoving. He was thinking.  
  
There had been no 'goodbye' and no other recognition of the parting at all. The fighting had ended and they had begun to drift apart. Duo had come to live on Earth, in America. Heero found no home but instead jumped from place to place - a colony, Japan, anywhere, always skirting the States. The contact between them had been broken and never regained.  
  
Life without a war was unlivable from day to day. Heero felt no purpose and had nothing to survive for. Wufei had retreated to China. Trowa and Quatre had married in a small, private ceremony. Relena had become a successful politician. Even Duo seemed to have a place to be. He did not.  
  
He had watched as Duo moved away. It happened slowly. Their nights together grew further apart; their moments in company disappeared. Over time, they began to share different worlds. Without the war their relationship had broken apart.  
  
They had talked, once, since their last night together, over the phone. It was late. Duo had called Heero at the small apartment that he had been living in at the time. The conversation had been stunted. Duo had asked if they wanted to get together sometime.  
  
"I'm moving out tomorrow," Heero had said.  
  
"Where to?" From the speaker Duo's voice had been dull, and on the screen he was looking away dispassionately.  
  
"L1, for now. I've been offered a job at the Peacecraft agency."  
  
"As a body guard?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You'll be busy, then. How about you call me sometime, when things calm down, ok?"  
  
Although Heero had agreed he had never called. It was their last conversation.  
  
Heero felt an emotion that he called loneliness. Using words to describe how he felt was new to him. This word, one of the few he had tried to use as a descriptor, he knew was right.   
  
- - -  
  
Am I here out of desperation? he asked himself. For too long he had been a wanderer, lacking reason or intent. He had been soulless. The idea of soullessness was alien in his mind, too philosophical and lacking in fact. It was true that in the past, however, that Duo had provided personality enough for the both of them. He had been able to bring some light to Heero's face. He had done something, blowing air on the charred embers of Heero's soul and turning them to flame. But in only moments (or so it felt), Duo was gone. The embers had become ashes again. Heero was not a philosopher and he refused to concern himself with emotion - to him, soullessness was a thought so intangible it was incomprehensible. But the emotions remained.  
He did believe in following his emotions, even if he found it difficult to label them with names. He knew he wanted Duo back - the words, the touches, the steady breath and pulse of the night. This was why he had come.  
  
The ex-soldier's face was void of emotion as he stood, cut off from the physical world, seeing and feeling nothing. His mind registered the facts in its analytical way. He had come and stood on Duo's doorstep, having nothing to convey and no thoughts other than desperate, unworded wants. Heero closed his eyes in hopeless defeat. Reason told him there was no reason to be at Duo's house and that he should leave and not return until he knew what he would say.  
  
Heero swallowed, sure but not pleased. Cobalt eyes, dull in the bright afternoon light, opened, and he turned, his body slumped. He had journeyed to the foreign and unwelcoming America, only to go back in rejection. One foot in front of another, he began to walk back as he had come, reaching for the dingy metal railing.  
  
Everything then occurred at an unreal speed. It felt, to Heero, as if his body was not working but somehow things were occurring. His body was acting without permission, acting to fulfill the self-set mission that had brought him to Duo's apartment. This frightened Heero. His feet pivoted and he tread on the doormat. His vision was white and his heartstrings vibrated through his body. When his senses returned, no more than seconds later, his thumb was pressing the doorbell and the ringing was audible through the wall. Heero's free hand gripped the white frame, forcing him to stay where he was.  
  
There was a scramble within the apartment and seconds ticked by, heartbeats and white noise heavy in Heero's ears. There was a hasty scrape of the bolt being pulled, and then the door was opened with a tug.  
  
Duo stood there, clothed in only a tight pair of jeans and a silver cross on a chain. So little of him had changed. His braid was still there, his own personal burden of lives lost. His age, just over twenty, suited him. He wore it in sure, graceful but solid features and an alluring face. His face was frozen, the eyes dancing with emotion and jaw slack. The talkative Shinigami and once-a-Perfect-Soldier stood in silence, one on either side of the entrance.  
  
"Hee-" the broken word trailed off and Duo gulped. "Heero."   
  
Heero said nothing; he did not even think. Heero only stared at his old friend and once lover. He watched Duo blink, watched him grab the end of his braid and twist the long cord. There was a long silence before he spoke.  
  
"Duo." 


	2. The First Night

Running Smooth  
by Juu-chan and Abandonment  
  
Note: For all warnings, disclaimers, and notes, see Part One  
  
- - -   
  
Part Two: The First Night  
  
- - -  
  
Of all the things…  
  
Duo's mind mumbled incoherently into the silence. This was a possibility that Duo had given up on long ago, but there he was. Depthless cobalt eyes, unruly hair, unornamented clothing, all so familiar even years after their last encounter. His eyes functioned although his mind did not. Duo gave the ex-terrorist a quick once over. He had become a man. His chest had broadened, he had grown, but the lean muscle structure remained, camouflaging Heero's true strength. His style of clothing had changed - instead of spandex and a tank he wore form-fitting jeans, a dark shirt, and a thick brown, unzipped jacket. His right ear was pierced through with a silver hoop and this, above all, caught Duo's attention. Piercings were not Heero's style - how had he gotten it? Heero carried with him a backpack, slung over one shoulder.  
  
Duo forced himself back to the matter at hand. "What…" He blinked twice, paused, and blinked again, his fingers twisted the free hair at the end of his braid.   
  
Heero broke the silence. "Duo, may I come in?" He gestured to the room through the doorway. Duo stepped backwards, allowing Heero to enter. Fumbling, he helped the second boy out of his coat and folded it across the back of the couch, placing the pack on the seat.  
  
This time it was Duo who found his tongue first. "Well, Heero. Want something to drink? I'll make coffee." Without waiting for an answer, Duo moved to the small kitchenette, Heero following, and set to the task of preparing instant coffee. Heero sat at the small table and waited.  
  
Soon the two were sitting across from each other, mugs in front of them. The longhaired male took another drink, searching his mind for something - anything - to say. "So," he began, "So … how have you been, Heero? It's been a while. I haven't seen you in, well -"  
  
"Two years," Heero said without looking away from his coffee. He stirred it with his spoon and watched the slow circles the dark liquid made.   
  
Duo winced. "Two years. How've you been?"  
  
"Fine," was the monosyllable response.   
  
Wonderful, Duo thought. Just wonderful. "What are you planning?" he said aloud. "Are you in town long?"  
  
"I don't know," said Heero. "I don't have any plans. Coming was spur of the moment decision."  
  
"Do you want to stay here?" Duo asked, quietly.  
  
"I don't want to be a burden."  
  
"You never were." There was another pause in the conversation as they sipped their cooling drinks.   
Duo then rose from his seat. "This isn't the best time, I know, but I gotta go. I was just getting ready when you rang the bell." He pushed his chair in and explained. "I work nights at a dance club downtown. The hours are late but the pay is good. I'll get changed now. Make yourself comfortable, ok?" With a grin and an unnecessary shrug, Duo went to change.   
  
Alone in the bedroom, Duo allowed himself a quiet, muttering monologue. "Nice to see you too, Hee-chan," he said, yanking clothes from his closet. "How've I been? Just fine, dandy. Everything was great after you dumped me. No problem here." He pulled up the pants and zipped up the fly. "And you? Missed me? Well, stay a while. Maybe we'll get it going again." Sighing, Duo rebraided his hair and then worked on his skin: dark eyeliner, glitter applied to his cheekbones, eyelids, collar, and shoulders, a touch of silver on his lips. Standing before the full-length mirror he tugged on his shirt and let out a heavy, long, exaggerated sigh. All he wanted was an explanation.  
  
Then, Duo pushed open the door. With his joker-mask back in place, he exited his bedroom. Heero was leaning again a wall, head down-turned. When he heard Duo he looked up, his eyes widening a fraction in shock. Duo watched the expression with satisfaction. The leather pants, mesh shirt, and club makeup, he decided, had done their job well.   
  
"Heero?" Duo asked. "Still there?"  
  
Eyes hardening again, Heero nodded.  
  
"Good. I still got it, don't I?" Without pause for a response, Duo continued, "Look: I'll be back around four in the morning. I may be late, but I'm always back before the sun rises. Do what you want while I'm gone. The TV's there," he swung his head in the direction of the machine, "but I doubt you'll watch it. If you're tired, crash in my bedroom or use the couch. If you're hungry, I have food."  
  
Heero nodded again.  
  
"Knowing you, you'll probably just sit and stare at the wall. You don't seem to have changed much."  
Heero gave no response.  
  
"Well." One last sly smile and Duo was gone, walking through the cold autumn air, looking out for a taxi to take him to the center of town.  
  
- - -  
  
False dawn was threatening as Duo returned to the apartment. His hair was falling loose from its braid, most of the glitter had been rubbed and washed away - it had been a long night. A long, tiring night. Duo tried not to think about it. Now was not the time. He unlocked the door and then eased it open, not sure what to expect. Tucking a loose lock of hair behind his ear, he called out to Heero. The male sat on the couch, spine stiff. He had a sheaf of loose-leaf papers in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. At the sound of his name he stood, placing his belongs to the side.   
  
Duo stared at the cobalt-eyed male then cracked a fake smile, one that failed to reach his eyes, and took a step into the apartment.  
  
"You're still up," Duo said, a statement rather than a question.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Then you must be tired. You really didn't need to stay up for me, you know. Nothing was going to happen tonight. I'd rather talk tomorrow." The words came out more condescending than he had intended, but Duo trudged on. "If you want to unpack your stuff in the bedroom, I'll take the couch for tonight."  
  
"No. I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"No, really, it's ok."   
  
"I don't want to be a burden."  
  
"I said you never were."  
  
There was a pause and Duo sighed once again, giving up the battle. "Ok. Ok. You can have the couch. There are extra sheets in my room, I'll get them, but would you make up your own bed? Work was hell tonight, I'm tired and I just want to sleep."  
  
Heero nodded once again, and Duo rolled his eyes at their joint monotony.  
  
"Good." Duo retrieved the sheets, walked back to the living room to drop them on the couch, and moved towards his room. "I'll see you in the morning, Heero," he said, then stepped out of the room and closed the door.   
  
- - -  
  
Duo stared at the neon green numbers on his bedside alarm clock. The time flashed to 6:43. Still he could not sleep. Too many thoughts but no distractions, too many unanswered questions and too much left to say. Stumbling, Duo pulled himself out of the bed. He eased open the door and walked into the living room. Light from the city outside of the window illuminated the room, highlighting Heero's sleeping form. A glass of water forgotten, Duo let himself stare.  
  
He's still beautiful, he thought, his internal voice a whisper. I can't believe he came back. Of all the things he could have done, he came here. Without warning. Of all the things. Of all the times he could have chosen. I wonder if maybe this time … Duo's thoughts paused and he watched Heero for a moment. Maybe this time, he thought, he'll stay.  
  
The room darkened and Heero stirred. Duo's breath hitched as the other boy sat up, the thin blanket that covered him sliding down.   
  
"Duo."  
  
The longhaired male moved forward at the quiet command until he stood at the side of the couch. His words were nearly unaudible whispers that choked in his throat. "God, Heero. My God." There were more noises that were not even words.  
  
They met in an embrace. Duo's silver tears flowed down his cheeks and Heero closed his eyes. Shifting, Heero pulled the smaller boy down onto him. The bedsheets rustled and the room darkened further.  
  
- - -  
  
Duo awoke to the harsh ringing of the phone. Grumbling, Duo turned to rise and promptly fell from the couch. He pulled the blanket down with him and it stayed wrapped around his waist as he rose halfway and crawled forward, reaching for the vidphone. Before answering, he turned off the visual.  
  
"Hmm … who is it?"  
  
Quatre's cheery voice floated out of the speaker. "Hello Duo, it's Quatre. Did I wake you?"  
  
"Yeah," Duo said, and yawned. He glanced back at Heero's naked form - he had woken when the phone rang but when Duo had answered it he had settled back down to sleep - before continuing. "You did, but don't worry about it. What's up?"  
  
"Well, Trowa and I are planning a reunion - it's been such a long time since we've all been together in one place. Wufei and Zechs are coming. Relena said she might be, if she can get time off work. Noin will be there, and Sally Poe … or should I say Sally Davis? Did you hear? She got married a month ago. Anyway, we were wondering if you could make it."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Three weeks from yesterday - that's the seventh, by the way - at our house in California. You have the address, right?"  
  
"Yeah, somewhere."  
  
"Good. It'll last for two days, with a formal dress party the second night. If you would like, you can stay longer - as long as you want, we have plenty of room."  
  
"Hey, for the group I can get some time off work. Sounds wonderful."  
  
"Perfect! The dress is casual dress, except for the party, of course. If you can't get a suit I'll lend you one, we were always about the same size. We'll send an e-mail with all the details sometime soon." There was a pause, and then Quatre continued, hesitantly, "I should tell you…" Quatre faltered and there was a muffled, whispered conversation on his side of the line, excluding Duo. As he waited, Duo stole another look, over his shoulder, at Heero. The Arabian's voice then came back on the line. "Duo, we've been trying to get in touch with Heero but we can't track him down. No one seems to know where he is."  
  
It was Duo's turn to pause. Shifting somewhat but remaining in range of the receiver on the stationary appliance, he looked directly at Heero. The second male had given up on sleep and was pushing up to sit, blinking. "Actually, Q-man, he's here. He showed up at my place last night." To forestall unwanted questions, Duo ended the conversation. "Well, I'm in a hurry. Want me to invite Heero for you? Talk later, and say 'hi' to Trowa for me." Without waiting for a reply, Duo ended the call.   
  
Duo turned from the phone and when he looked back to Heero, the Japanese boy was sitting up. Duo faced him with a broken laugh. "Want to go to a reunion?" he asked. "We've been invited. It's in a month." Duo shrugged and stood. 


	3. The Shopping Mall

Running Smooth  
by Juu-chan and Abandonment  
  
Note: For all warnings, disclaimers, and notes, see Part One.  
  
- - -  
  
Part Three: The Shopping Mall  
  
- - -  
  
The two showered individually, dressed, and shuffled off to the kitchen. Sitting around the small table in the kitchenette, Duo cast a sideways glance at the other male, one that Heero noticed but said nothing about.   
  
"Heero?"   
  
"Yes?"  
  
Duo opened his mouth to speak, but shook his head instead. "Never mind," he said, looking down at his food.  
Heero picked up the toast on the plate before him, stared at it for a moment, apparently intent of finding the answer to life within the bread's center, and then set it back down on his plate. At the sound of Duo's voice he looked up from the tabletop.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's go shopping."  
  
"What?" Heero asked again.  
  
"It's just that … well, you didn't bring much with you, right?" Duo asked, although he knew the answer. "We should go shopping, get you something to wear. I'll buy," he added as an afterthought.  
  
"I'll buy my own clothes."  
  
Duo smiled. "Heero, listen to me. You're my guest, you didn't bring that much money, so I'll buy. Ok?" Duo rested his hand on Heero's, the other curling around his coffee.   
  
After a moment, the Japanese boy nodded. "Agreed." His eyes were fixed on his hand and Duo's slender fingers wrapped around it. When Duo followed his gaze and saw their touching hands. He jerked away and refused to meet Heero's eyes as they stood, pulling on jackets.   
  
"Let's go," said Duo, finally, and they left.  
  
- - -  
  
Many hours had passed by the time that the two males made their way towards the food court of the mall. They weaved though the crowd, carrying one solitary bag between the two of them. Duo spoke as they walked.  
  
"Heero, I know you're not a big clothing person, but how can you only buy one bag's worth at a mall?" Duo lifted the bag for emphasis and then continued, "And it took fucking forever."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Use a sentence, please."  
  
"I don't need much. I don't want to spend your money. It would have only taken a few minutes if you hadn't insisted on dragging me to every store that could possibly have clothing in my size and try on at least three outfits - entire outfits, both pants and shirt - in each one."  
  
"Man! Three complete sentences. I'm proud, Heero, very proud."  
Heero sighed, but Duo didn't hear.  
  
"All this shopping has really made me hungry," Duo said, swinging the bag as he walked. "Buy me something to eat, Heero. Consider it repayment for the clothes."   
  
Heero frowned and took out his wallet. He pulled out some money, held it out to Duo, and reached for the bag. "I'll find a seat."   
  
"No." Duo pushed Heero in the direction of the counters. "Buy it yourself," he said. "Two nachos, and a large Coke. I'll grab a table. You can find me." Turning, Duo walked towards the tables, leaving Heero behind.  
  
Heero executed his task, ordering the snack in a monotone while thinking of other things. The woman at the counter, young and smiling falsely, handed over his order. He looked past her. Heero then joined Duo at the table he had chosen. Heero placed the food on the countertop and sat down, adjusting his feet so that the bag Duo had shoved beneath the table was safely between them.  
Duo jumped at the food, then spoke with his mouth full. "Eat, Heero. It's good."  
  
The Japanese male picked up a nacho and looked at it. He began to draw his hand to his mouth but stopped. The bright yellow fake cheese dripped from the chip, landing on the table. Replacing the nacho, Heero shook his head. "No. I'm fine."  
  
Duo shrugged a 'suit yourself' shrug and resumed his attack. Heero watched the second male and thought.  
  
Why is everything going so well? was his first though. Suspicion and doubt followed it. He had made it to Duo's house, Duo had welcomed him in, and in the course of 24 hours they had talked and had sex. Things appeared to be going well. This is what Heero doubted: things felt too good to be true. Things were not perfect, but they were better that they should have been after two years of silence.  
Heero examined what he knew:  
  
Duo worked at a dance club downtown - doing what, exactly, Heero did not know. When Duo returned he appeared depressed - although he tried to hide it, Heero could see through the smiles and the masks. He did not talk, then he offered to buy Heero clothes. He had remained somewhat passive and impersonal throughout - that was not in Duo's nature, at least not the Duo that Heero had known during the war. Something was wrong.  
  
But what, Heero wondered, made it wrong? He was not even sure what he had expected. As Duo began on the second container of nachos, Heero thought about the past.  
  
Their relationship during the war had not been a customary romance. It was not a usual teenage relationship - but then, they had not been usual teenagers. Duo had begun it, providing reasons that made sense to Heero's mission-focused mind. The sex, Duo had said, was a stress relief. There was a great deal of tension and adrenaline that they carried and it was not safe for it to remain, unspent. The emotional aspects, if any developed, could become distractions, but they also gave them a reason to live and something to fight for. If they played it right, their performance in battle could improve because of it.  
  
Heero knew that to the others, neither their relationship nor the effects of it had been apparent: he had remained cold, removed, and quiet, showing very little change in his personality or attitude. But Heero knew that Duo had done something. Duo had stopped him from sinking. They were rebel soldiers, fighting a bloody war that could have no happy ending, battling on little resources and less support. The situation was beyond hopeless - it was damned. And yet, Heero fought the war he needed to fight and lived the life he had been given. Because of Duo, he had survived. The salvation of peace and Earth had been Duo's doing: because he had saved Heero, Heero had saved them all and had ended the war.  
  
But when the war ended, everything changed. The foundation on which the relationship had been built crumbled. There was no longer any adrenaline, left in the bloodstream after a battle, to release. There was no longer an enemy to fight against. There was no longer a constant threat on both Heero and Duo's lives. The foundation fell, and the relationship was lost. Duo left Heero and Heero left Duo.  
  
Again, the change in Heero had not been dramatic. Heero did not die, but only because there was nothing to kill him. He did not stop fighting because there was no one to begin fighting against and nothing to fight for. He was not tense and overflowing with stress because there was nothing to cause it. Instead, Heero remained the person he had been before the war only now without a purpose. He existed, survived, but did not live.  
Peace, Heero thought, had killed him. He smiled, only just visible on his lips. /That/ was irony.  
  
"Heero? Why're you smilin', Heero?"  
  
Duo's voice made Heero start. "Nothing," he said, "I'm only thinking."  
  
"About what?" Duo asked, carefully opening the cardboard nacho containers, now empty and clean, and laying them flat.  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Go on."  
  
Heero sighed. He knew from experience that only an answer and luck could ever shut Duo up. "The war," he said. "That, and what happened afterward." It was part of the truth and good enough for Heero.  
  
"Oh…" Duo fell silent, blinking and looking around the mall.  
  
Heero resumed his thoughts.  
  
He thought now about his suspicions. Duo worked at a dance club in the center of town, he had said. In the morning, when he had come home, Duo had looked exhausted and removed from the world - like he had seen hell. Heero knew that his knowledge of normal everyday life was limited, but he did know that after a night's worth of work Duo should not have looked that emotionally drained. It was enough to arouse his suspicion. Compounded by his charity, something that appeared guilt-induced, Heero did worry.  
  
If Heero had been someone other than himself he would have confronted Duo and demanded to know what was going on. But he was not. Heero was more likely to remain silent and allow things to begin to play themselves out before he took action, especially if he was on new and unfamiliar terms.  
  
This is the solution Heero then chose. He nodded.  
  
"…and then I told him to back down or put up, which sounds stupid now but was really threatening at - Heero?   
Why are you nodding?"  
  
"Ne?" Heero, asked, his use of Japanese a reflex. He then corrected himself, "What?"  
  
"You were looking past me like you'd forgotten I was here and then you started nodding. Why were you nodding?"  
  
"No reason." Heero paused and then asked, before Duo could speak again, "Are you done?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Let's go."  
  
The two stood to leave.  
  
"Anyway - it was threatening at the time. He looked scared, but he rushed at me, so I sidestepped and reached out…" 


	4. The Club

Running Smooth  
by Juu-chan and Abandonment  
  
Note: For all warnings, disclaimers, and notes, see Part One.  
  
- - -  
  
Part Four: The Club  
  
- - -  
  
Duo sat in the back of the cab, slumped, legs spread, resting his head against the window and looking out. As the cab drove it jumped and shook, vibrating and making Duo's head knock against the glass. He ignored it.  
  
Heero had been left alone in the apartment again. His meager belongings and the new clothing were unpacked and he had been given a tour of the space. Both of them had eaten a meal - dinner, or something similar; Duo no longer gave his meals names due to his odd hours. Duo was sure Heero would be fine alone with Duo's laptop and what little he had brought. It was not Heero that Duo was concerned for and thinking about - it was himself.  
  
The taxi slowed to a stop just down the street from the dance club Duo worked at. The American jumped out, paid the driver, and walked up to the back entrance. He entered, taking one look back over his shoulder at the city. This night would be as long as the one before.  
  
The first few hours passed without issue.  
  
Duo's job at the club was not fixed. He was strong enough to fill in for a sick bouncer (although not as dominating as his employers would have liked). He had sharp eyes to watch out for those who threatened to cause trouble. He moved easily through crowds, a talent that was very useful at the club. He could work decks and had a strong group of followers that loved his heavy-beat, dark mixes. The only position that Duo officially held was that of a dancer.  
  
They loved to watch him dance, many came to see him dance, and he loved to dance for them. On the floor and on his platform, Duo's natural grace gave him the ability and freedom to manipulate his body, his long limbs, his expression, and even his meter-length of hair. He twisted, turned, swung his head, gyrated his slim hips. Alone or with a partner, he became the dance. Changing colors, flashing lights reflected on leather, glitter, sweat, pounding beats, heavy loud melodies that rang in the ear, exhaustion, adrenaline - he loved it all.  
  
He worked there because he could dance. The owners loved it - on the nights he worked the house was packed. And Duo loved it. He used it to escape from, to forget, who he was. On this night he also used it to escape who Heero was.  
  
He was dancing, just after one in the morning, when Ethan found him.  
  
Ethan pushed his way through the crowd until he came to the place where Duo was. He then reached out and grabbed the arm of the girl closest to Duo. He ripped her away and shoved her to the side. Duo continued to dance, eyes narrow slits as he moved, and Ethan took the place now vacated.  
  
The song was not very hard and not very loud, but as Duo and Ethan danced it began to pound. The onlookers called. Their bodies locked together, rubbed against each other, pulled apart and crushed together. And then Ethan's hand found Duo's braid and his fingers broke the band: a sudden flurry of chestnut hair, reflecting a rainbow of light. The young men were hidden beneath it before Duo slid down, body pressed to Ethan's leg, until his hair was layered on the floor. He said Ethan's name, moaned beneath the music. The second boy grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Duo to stand. Their mouths met with a bruising violence and the others around them let out a collective call at the display. Soon they danced again, Duo's hair the flight of a thousand birds as they moved. They kept going until both were gasping for air.  
  
Ethan then pulled Duo off the floor, pushing through the crowd. He ordered drinks from the bartender, then grabbed a stool and pushed Duo into his lap. Both ignored the looks they received; they had grown accustomed to them.  
  
"Hey, sweetheart," Ethan said after regaining his breath. He nuzzled Duo's neck and then teased Duo's earlobe with his tongue. "How has your night been?"  
  
"Not bad," Duo said, reaching for his drink the bartender had delivered to the counter.  
  
"Better now that I'm here?" Ethan asked, and then laughed.  
  
Duo downed his drink and another was placed down for him. This drink he sipped, legs wrapped around the other male and body leaning forward. Ethan talked and kissed the bare skin underneath Duo's open metallic-violet vest while Duo enjoyed his break. Soon he would be back at work, but for now his employers would allow him to do what he wanted.  
  
He would be given another break later in the evening, and on this night, like many others, Ethan would occupy his time.  
  
It was always the same on the nights Ethan showed up. They danced together and then stopped for a drink before Duo returned to his job and Ethan returned to the dance floor; after a few hours passed Ethan pulled Duo away from the club, backstage to the employees' changing rooms; they would emerge later, sedated. The pattern had not changed from their first time together, but Duo did not mind. He found comfort in the predictable routine. Ethan was protective, edging on territorial, and Duo felt secure being wanted and guarded. And the sex was wonderful: unlike their routine it changed constantly and never once did it leave Duo wanting more.  
  
And yet he had wanted Heero the previous night, with the scent of Ethan still on his skin.  
  
"You're quiet tonight, pet," Ethan said, interrupting Duo's thoughts.  
  
"I hate that nickname," Duo replied as Ethan took to his drink.  
  
Ethan swallowed and laughed. "I know you do. But you /are/ my little pet, so just get used to it."  
  
"Only yours?" Duo looked away from Ethan as he asked the question, watching instead those on the dance floor.  
  
"Damn right."  
  
No - Duo knew that Ethan could never find out Heero was in town, much less that they were living - and sleeping - together. He knew he was in deep and he knew there was no way to escape unscathed. Shit, he thought, something's gonna have to change.  
  
The night, already a new day, continued as Duo had known it would. After rebraiding his hair, he went back to work and earned his pay. Before he left Ethan found him again and for a while, Duo was able to forget his dilemma.  
  
For the moment, he had been free from Heero.  
  
- - -  
  
Duo returned home at a quarter past four in the morning. His skin felt of Ethan: bruising on his hip and the prickling, risen hairs on his forearms. Before the apartment door he paused, waiting even longer than he had the previous night, before entering.  
  
Heero was typing on the laptop Duo owned, and on seeing Duo he sped up, completing his work, and ejected a disk.  
  
"Hey," Duo said, walking across the living room.  
  
Heero nodded his greeting.  
  
As Duo showered, washing away all physical traces of Ethan, he thought.  
  
He had used to imagine what would happen if Heero ever found him and arrived on his doorstep. Now he had, and Duo was not reacting the way he had predicted he would. He had not jumped into Heero's arms, had not become forever happy and at peace because Heero was with him again. No - instead, he was continuing a relationship with another man and was more anxious than he had been before.  
  
Why? he asked himself. He regretted the question the moment it formed in his mind, closing his eyes and shaking his head as the water first began to rinse the suds from his skin. The answer came so fluently it seemed someone else was dictating it. He spoke, faltering.  
  
"Because I don't know where things're gonna go with Heero, that's why." He sighed, scrubbed away the feel and smell of the club. "If I let him, Ethan'll…" Duo faded away. Ethan would take every opportunity Duo gave him. If Duo offered to see him outside of the club, Ethan would agree - immediately. If Duo wanted it to happen, Ethan would pack up Duo's things and move them to his own place. "Sure, I mean, he's probably…" Probably sleeping with other people, his mind completed. But only Duo's conscience minded; neither his head nor heart cared. Ethan gave him what he wanted.  
  
"But Heero … I never know with Heero. He might leave again. Has before. He may not even want me this time. Just because he fucked me doesn't mean he's interested in a relationship."  
  
Ethan was stable; Ethan would not uproot his life. Heero was unknown and unpredictable. Duo, his shower completed, cut the water, dried, dressed, unwound his hair from the knot he used to keep it from getting wet, and made his way back to the main room of the apartment.  
  
Heero was not in the main room, he was in the kitchen pouring two mugs of coffee. Duo leaned against he counter and received his, holding it in two hands.  
  
"Decaffeinated," Heero said.  
  
Duo sipped his and then replied, "I don't have any."  
  
"I went shopping."  
  
"Aa." Duo shrugged and drank.  
  
Heero broke the silence first. What a rarity, Duo thought, and the other spoke: "I'll sleep on the couch again tonight."  
  
"Heero -" Duo spoke, and then paused. He felt words desperate to come out of him. He noticed, started to fight it, and they came. The words tumbled from him, falling from his mouth. He watched his coffee mug.  
  
"You didn't spend the night on the couch, Heero, we both did. I know you don't want to talk about it but we need to. I always was the talker, you know. I'll start.  
  
"I have a life, Heero. It's not perfect, and you probably don't even understand it, but it's mine. I never had the chance to experience peace. I used to wonder what it was like, during the war. Yeah. Anyway. I want to try out this peace thing, and to be in charge of my life for a change. I want to understand where I'm going, and to stop accommodating and worrying. I don't … I…  
  
"I'm not making any sense, am I?" Duo stopped.  
  
Heero said nothing, and eventually Duo continued.  
  
"I want to be happy. Really happy, Heero. I can - I can try and do it with you. But I need to know if … you're here. For good. I need to know if we're together again. I need to know you're in it for good and that you won't leave. I can't start until I know."  
  
Duo closed his eyes, keeping his head bowed, and breathed. He was out of breath, and his heart was pounding. The silence now was very loud, interrupted only by the sounds he made.  
  
Heero was as silent as the room. Eventually, when the lack of noise became overwhelming, Duo opened his eyes, looked up, and spoke.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Soon, the second young man responded. "You're trying to simplify, Duo," he said. "You want an easy answer from me and I don't have one. I know no more than you do. Possibly less."  
  
You don't even know Ethan's name, thought Duo.  
  
"But I came. I want to try. I need to see if it can be done."  
  
"If what can be done?" Duo asked.  
  
"You and me. Us. After the war."  
  
In the pause that followed the time on the microwave clock switched: 5 a.m. exactly. Duo read the time aloud and then looked back to Heero. He had not been given the answer he wanted, but there was nothing he could do. Duo smiled a grim smile and then said, "Tonight, we sleep in a bed." 


	5. Ethan

Running Smooth  
by Juu-chan and Abandonment  
  
Note: For all warnings, disclaimers, and notes, see Part One.  
  
- - -  
  
  
Part Five: Ethan  
  
- - -  
  
Heero awoke. He left sleep slowly, its fog dissipating from his mind with reluctance, the way one wakes from a drugged sleep. If he had awoken in this way three years ago, Heero would have been alarmed; now, he was not. The war was over, peace had come, and he was waking with Duo's arms around him.  
  
Heero lay unmoving, one arm holding Duo to him, and waited for the other to wake. It did not take long. Soon, Duo began to stir, his eyelids fluttering open. His grip tightened when he recognized his position.  
  
"G'morning, Hee -" Duo began, his greeting interrupted by a yawn.  
  
Heero did not reply. Instead, he rolled over to press chest to chest against Duo, and - first pulling Duo's head back by his braid - kissed down the underside of Duo's chin and down to his neck.  
  
"Not now, Heero, I'm tired." Duo's whine fell on deaf ears, and so he continued. "Really, Heero, we were up late enough last night, I just wanna -" He broke off and breathed a moan.  
  
When Duo stopped talking Heero halted his downward progress and asked, "Should I stop?"  
  
Duo arched his back, pressing against Heero. "No," he said, "if you want to, then, sure, go ahead."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Heero resumed.  
  
- - -  
  
"We should get up," Duo said, staring up at the ceiling. He nodded. "We really should." He made no move to rise. There was silence that was not really a silence, filled as it was but the sounds of life and morning, as both lay in bed.  
  
Heero was thinking, as he seemed to do very often when in Duo's company. He had spent the previous day - although it had not been the daytime now that his sleeping hours hand changed to conform to Duo's - in inactivity. He had organized his belongings, had gone shopping, had put through the last forms for his resignation as a bodyguard, and had busied himself around the apartment. He was being reduced to housecleaning - Heero needed something to do.  
  
Heero told this to Duo, just past one in the afternoon, as they remained in bed. When he finished he lapsed into silence again and waited for Duo's response.  
  
"Yeah, I can see what you mean," Duo said. In the pause between sentences his breath was a content, post-orgasmic hum. "What you need is something to fill your time. A job. A…" He stopped to think, then broke out, "I know! I'll get you a job at the club. If I recommend you, you'll get a job. No problem. Sound good, Heero?" The breathed hum rose in volume, becoming a broken tune. Duo was very complacent after sex.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll talk to Bill tonight. You should have a job within the week."  
  
A few days later Duo informed Heero that he had a job working electronics at the club - lighting, sound systems, DJ decks, so forth. When Duo delivered the news he did so with a pronounced lack of enthusiasm. He appeared reluctant, but the offer still stood and Heero accepted it.  
  
While Duo made up his face in glitter and kohl eyeliner, Heero changed into the outfit Duo had picked out for him. "It's not flashy," Duo had said, "but it's sexy enough to fit in." The pants were black, flaring out around the calf where a bolt of silver decorated the side. The top, also black, was short-sleeved and skin-tight.  
  
The ride to the club was uneventful. They took a taxi, although Duo told him not to get used to it.  
  
"I can only afford it now 'cause my pockets are full from any summer pay," Duo had warned Heero. "Fall don't pay as well, and winter even less so. I'll start riding the subway and walking soon."  
  
Heero was silent throughout the ride, and Duo was also quiet. This was a part of Duo's life Heero had not yet seen, and he experienced it the way he did most things: without comment. From Duo, Heero felt a sense of reservation - he held his body too still, he said too little, he was turned away from Heero. The body language read of nervousness, reluctance, and regret. Heero cautiously applied the labels and considered them. Then, the cab stopped.  
  
After exiting the vehicle, Duo walked to the driver's window. "Thanks, buddy," he said, paying the driver.  
  
Heero looked around him. The night was quiet and there was no one around. As the cab pulled away Duo noticed that Heero was searching for the club.  
  
"This is the back entrance. Employees only. Follow me."  
  
Duo let him to the back quarters of the club and left him there, in the care of a woman named Maria. She was young, dressed sharply in black and florescent green.  
  
"Duo may not have mentioned much about me," she said after the said man had slipped away. "We don't know each other well - our positions here don't overlap much." She stopped, looking to Heero as if she expected him to add something to the stunted conversation.  
  
Heero did not believe in saying any more than was necessary. He remained silent.  
  
"Well," Maria was eventually forced to continue, "I'm in charge of the electronics here. Until today I worked from opening to closing time, but now I'll just be setting up stuff and taking it down. I'll leave when you show up, and come back again for the last while and then close. You keep everything running, you keep your job. Got it?"  
  
Heero nodded the affirmative.  
  
Maria then began to show him how to operate and maintain the electronic systems. Her cheer disappeared as she instructed him and Heero found her much easier to communicate with. She began backstage: the wiring, the storage rooms, other behind-the-scenes miscellanies, and a quick overall tour. Heero processed what information she gave him and collected more by observation. She had no care in handling the plastic-protected wires - unlike the fine wires that his been within his Gundams, these were not fragile. The contents of the storage room were ordered on shelves, and from this Heero knew that organization was very important to either Maria or whoever owned the club.  
  
On completion of her tour of the backstage area, Maria brought Heero to one of the three doors leading into the main body of the club. There she paused.  
  
"You been in one of these lately?" she asked.  
  
Heero shook his head: a jerk to the right, then to the left. "Never."  
  
"I didn't think so. Duo mentioned you weren't the club type. You don't look it either. Anyway - the noise is going to amaze you. It pounds in there."  
  
Heero frowned at the door before him, listening to the sounds coming through.  
  
"No kidding," Maria said, and pushed open the door.  
  
It was an assault on all of his senses. Against the darkness of the backstage rooms the lights, ever changing color, were blinding. The sound, a waving melody and ground-shaking beat, made his eardrums shudder and then ring. The smell of the place, the same scent as the room after he had sex with Duo only a thousand times over again, filled his nose and coated his throat.  
  
Maria pushed him into the room.  
  
For Maria, passing through the dense writhing crowd was an unconscious skill. Heero followed in her wake, keeping close. She stopped at the side of one large speaker. The noise from it was deafening.  
  
"Not much to do on these during the night," she told him, her voice raised over the music. "But if one breaks down, you need to be able to fix them." She then demonstrated how to care for the speakers, and pointed out the most common problems they developed and how the problems could be corrected. Then she moved on to the wiring, then the deck system. Heero dedicated himself to the task, impressing Maria with the speed at which he picked up the skill.  
  
As they began to return to the back rooms, Heero allowed himself to look around the club. His eyes had adjusted, as had his hearing, but it was still a sight that set him back from Maria by over a pace. The floor was packed with dancers, bodies writhing and hair snapping in the air. Some dancers were coupled, moving in a way that made blood rise in the membranes of Heero's nose, threatening to make the vessels burst.  
  
Heero then saw Duo in the crowd. The longhaired man was surrounded, dancing with abandon. Heero stopped in his tracks and watched. Duo's arms raised above his head, making the hem of his shirt rise. People weaved between Heero and Duo, blocking Heero's view, but over their heads he could see Duo's braid fly and his hands tighten and then stretch.  
  
With Duo lost from sight, Heero was able to move again. He fought his way through the crowd until he had caught up with Maria and then followed her out of the main area.  
  
When the door closed behind them, Maria turned to Heero. Her eyes flicked to her watch, and then back to his face.  
  
"You think you can take it on?" she asked him.  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Good. I trust you. And now I can get out of here with time to spare. Good luck, Heero." She then paused, hesitant to speak. Finally she said, "It's none of my business, I know, but I'm curious: how do you know Duo?"  
  
Heero's brow tightened and began to knit. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Duo's never mentioned anything about his personal life to anyone here. No one's ever seen any friends. Except…" she trailed off into a dry chuckle. "Hey, never mind. I know it's none of my business. Take good care of the place. Make a round every half hour or so, okay?"  
  
In a flurry of jacket, scarf, and noise, Maria was gone, leaving Heero wondering in her dust.  
  
Except? he thought. Except /what/? But no answer was forthcoming. Heero turned his back on the question and made his first check a full 27 minutes early.  
  
As the night progressed, Heero adjusted to the club. By the second hour he had come out of his hideout in the back rooms to hang around the edges of the dance floor, people watching. Every now and then he saw Duo, often dancing but at one point at the decks, hips swinging as he controlled the records. The twice-hourly checks became routine.  
  
Heero was on his fifth check when something happened to stop him cold.  
  
He was on the stairs to the platform that held the deck system above the crowd, the DJ dancing as she mixed. He was crouched beside a speaker, one of many. The sight of Duo in his peripheral vision distracted him and, knowing that it would do no harm to watch for a moment, he looked away from his task.  
  
He looked to Duo, seeing that the American was now alone, dancing on a small stage. In the center of the stage and in the center of his movements was a metal pole. His dancing was quite possibly the most suggestive thing he had ever seen. Duo turned around the pole, press himself to it, rubbed up and down against it. At one point he wrapped one slim, fishnet clad leg - he wore short, tight shorts over the stockings - around the pole, pushed against the pole with the other leg, and leaned back, body arching until it made a supple ark and his fingertips touched the ground. All the while as he moved he kept the beat of the music.  
  
Duo was flexible, and strong - this Heero had known. Duo was also naturally graceful, and Heero had known this as well. But Heero had never seen anything quite like this from Duo. He was awed, and impressed, neither of which where emotions that he often felt; never were they displayed. But now Heero found himself watching, eyes fixed.  
  
This made him pause, momentarily and partially incapacitated. It was something else that made him freeze.  
  
While watching Duo, Heero noticed a disruption on the dance floor, beginning at the entrance and moving further in to the room. None of the security appeared alarmed, and so Heero did not move, but he continued to watch.  
  
The disruption, caused, as Heero could now see, by a single young man, moved further into the room. And then, it was below Duo's platform. Using the faults in the platform and a nearby speaker the man that had caused the disruption scaled the height. He reached the platform.  
  
Duo was standing, his body moving, twisting, like a ribbon in the wind, wrapped around the pole. When the man reached him, standing nearby, he slowed to a stop. His braid swung a final time and the other grabbed it, wrapping it around his hand, and pulled Duo towards him.  
  
Heero's jaw tightened. Duo did not resist, but turned his head the best he could with the hand on his hair, searching. He did not look towards the decks, and so he did not see Heero.  
  
Duo and the man Heero did not know held each other and kissed as Heero and the entire club watched.  
  
Heero turned away, refusing to think, and went back to work. He could not look away for long.  
  
He checked the wiring on one speaker. Duo was whispering into the other male's ear, both bodies swaying slightly. He made his way up two steps to the next speaker. The man was speaking to Duo. He crouched by the speaker, checking the dials. Duo tossed his head and laughed. He neared the decks, where the DJ was changing records. Duo was gone, and Heero had to search to find him making his way to the back rooms, pulling the other behind him.  
  
Heero completed the round with only the clubbers to watch.  
  
Five minutes later Heero was fighting his way through the crowd, anxious to reach the backstage area. Neither Duo nor the other male had come out - Heero knew that they were both still back there, somewhere. He reached the door, slit it open. Rainbow light flooded the bowels of the club, revealing nothing. Heero had not expected them to be in the main area; there were many small rooms that extended, cave-like, from the main one and that was where they would be. He did not how them all and dared not search them. However, there were only three doors leading into the back of the club: one that opened to the main body of the backstage area, one down the hallways to the left, and one down the hallway to the right. From where Heero was, he could see down both halls.  
  
He waited for them to come out. It took nearly twenty minutes.  
  
Heero was standing, back against the wall, arms crossed, when they emerged into the left-hand hallway from one of the many rooms. Heero watched through a soldier's trained eyes, seeing the other man clearly for the first time.  
  
He looked to be about 25, possibly 26 years old. Muscular build, around six and a half feet, clothing that seemed unsuited for the club: jeans, ripped and patched, and a long-sleeved white dress shirt with cuffs and top buttons undone. His hair was unruly, shoulder length, brown with russet when the dim backstage lights caught it. His eye color was unreadable in the shade of the hall, but it was dark; eyes hazel or brown, Heero estimated.  
  
Heero then looked towards Duo. He was hanging on the other's arms with one hand, the other trailing over the man's back, finally coming to rest at his waist with one finger through a belt loop. His clothing was disheveled, his braid was coming undone. He was humming his tired, content hum that Heero knew Duo only broke into after sex. Interrupting himself, Duo said:  
  
"Hold up, Ethan-baby, I gotta rebraid my hair." He pulled the other - Ethan - to a stop and unwound his hair tie.  
  
A red haze over Heero's vision obscured the view of Duo putting back his hair. It frightened him - this had happened before, but only while piloting Zero during the war. He covered his eyes with his palms and scrubbed at them until tears began to form. His hands dropped, he blinked his eyes. He could see again.  
  
"Done?" Ethan asked. His voice was lower than Heero's, unaccented, decidedly less nasal.  
  
"Done," Duo answered, swinging his braid back over his shoulder. "Back to work again, I guess."  
  
Duo cracked open the door, speaking to Ethan as he searched the dance floor. Heero strained to hear him over the noise that seeped in from the club. "I'm gonna be busy tonight, 'kay? Extra time tomorrow, I promise."  
  
Ethan grunted his acknowledgement, frowning. His eyes wandered over his surroundings. Then, he saw Heero watching them.  
  
"Keep your eyes and your mind in their own fucking place," he said, not calling his words but saying them with a clarity that carried them through the hall.  
  
"Who you talkin' to, Ethan?" Duo asked, pulling back from the door. He spotted Heero. "Shit," he said and was then silent.  
  
"You know him?"  
  
Duo nodded; Heero spoke:  
  
"Yes, he does."  
  
"Well, I really don't care. As long as you stay away I won't bother you. Got it?"  
  
Without waiting for a response he pulled Duo back into the club. Duo had no time to meet Heero's eyes. 


	6. The Confrontation

Running Smooth  
by Juu-chan and Abandonment  
  
Note: For all warnings, disclaimers, and notes, see Part One.  
  
- - -  
  
Part Six: The Confrontation  
  
- - -  
  
The taxi was silent for the entirety of the ride back to Duo's apartment. Duo didn't even dare speak as he paid the driver; he handed over his money without a word and nodded his thank you and goodbye.  
  
The walk up the stairs was silent. No one spoke as Duo unlocked the door. They entered the apartment but still nothing was said. Duo showered, then Heero, and still silence. Just before dinner the first words were spoken:  
  
"The eggs are burning."  
  
"Shit!"  
  
And when the heat had been turned down:  
  
"Thanks, Heero."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Nothing over dinner - silence continued until just before they retired for the night. Again, it was Heero who spoke first.  
  
"I'll sleep on the couch tonight," he said.  
  
Duo swallowed, reluctant to speak. Heero watched him, waiting, the look in his eyes ordering Duo to respond. Eventually, he was forced to as the silence threatened to become overwhelming again.  
  
"But Heero, I thought we decided to sleep in my bed while you're here."  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed and Duo felt himself shrink under the gaze.  
  
"You asked me how long I would be here and how serious I was, correct, Duo? You expected me to promise you forever, didn't you, everything I have for the rest of my life? That's a lot to ask, especially when you refuse to give me even half as much. You're sleeping with someone else, and now you expect me to share a bed with you. No."  
  
"Look, I didn't mean to hide anything from you, I just wanted to be sure you were serious before…"  
  
"Before what, Duo? Before you broke up with your boyfriend?"  
  
Duo bit him lip, worrying it, and eventually nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight," Heero said after a long heavy pause. "Spend tonight thinking. We'll talk tomorrow."  
  
Duo spoke very quickly: "Look, Heero, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do, but I really didn't mean to hurt -"  
  
"Shut up, Duo," Heero interrupted, turning away so that Duo could not see his face. "I said we would talk in the morning."  
  
Duo had an urge to correct Heero - it would be afternoon by the time they woke up - but he kept his mouth shut. Heero's emotional moments were rare, few and far between, but when they came they were a hellstorm. He knew not to push it. When he was angry, Heero could get violent.  
  
Duo turned away. "I'll get your sheets," he said, and walked to his room.  
  
- - -  
  
Damn it! thought Duo. He had work the next day and if he didn't get to sleep soon, he would be too tired to function. As much as he knew he needed to, he could not sleep; he had too much on his mind. He felt a need, so powerful it made his skin ache as if bruised, to be held, to pour out his thought to the person who shared his bed, to be cosseted and comforted. He could not - he was in bed alone.  
  
What did he want me to think about anyway? Duo thought. About my stupidity? dishonesty? hypocrisy? About the fact that I'm too much of a coward to tell Heero about Ethan or to break up with Ethan?  
  
Duo sat up in bed, grabbed his braid, and began to chew on the end, the hairs tickling his mouth. Tossing and turning had made strands escape their rope, but he made no move to rebraid his hair.  
  
At the time, it had all made sense. Duo had thought about it, planned it out - in his mind it had seemed right and when doing it it had seemed right. Don't change anything just yet, he had planned, give the situation a few days and time will tell the truth: if it was Ethan, or Heero, who was more promising. He would then talk to Heero again or break up with Ethan. It would be easier - was his reasoning - to confront either one of them when his mind had been made up.  
  
The "few days" he had planned became many, and then a week, and still he had not made up his mind. Then Heero began to work at the club, before Duo had even mentioned Ethan in conversation. Of course he had to keep the two from each other, to not do so would be clearly idiotic. He had looked around for Heero, had not seen him, and had dragged Ethan into a back room, saying he wanted it too badly to wait, hoping to hide Ethan from view. That had not worked; Heero had seen him with Ethan. Predicable.  
  
They would talk in the morning, Heero had said. He had very little time to come up with an excuse and decide who he would choose - Ethan or Heero.  
  
Duo did not sleep well.  
  
- - -  
  
'Morning' - although it was actually early afternoon - crept forward. It came slowly and was inevitable, Duo could feel it approaching and knew he could not escape. When it came he was forced out of his room.  
  
Again, they ate in silence.  
  
After the meal they sat at the table, empty plates pushed to the side and lukewarm, half-empty coffee cups before them.  
  
"Well?" Heero said.  
  
Duo spoke. "I thought just like you told me to," he began. "I couldn't come up with anything to do except tell you the whole story. So I will.  
  
"Ethan and I are not dating. We only see each other at the club, and only about four times a week. It started around three months ago, and there hasn't been any off time.  
  
"His name is Ethan Hart. I don't know how old he is or where he lives, his history, anything. That's just not the kind of relationship we have. We fuck every time we see each other, and he watches me, dances with me, buys me drinks, that type of thing. But there's little emotion involved and I'm pretty sure he's seeing other people. He doesn't love me.  
  
"That, I guess, is all."  
  
Heero asked, "What color are his eyes?"  
  
Duo looked confused. "Hazel," he said, "you know, that green brown color."  
  
And then Heero sat, watching Duo's face, his hands folded on the table, saying nothing. A fine mist of perspiration broke out along Duo's spine.  
  
"Heero?" Duo said eventually.  
  
"What now?" Heero asked. "Should I stay?"  
  
"How would I know!" Duo jumped up from the table, outspoken, enraged, and not sure why. "You don't even know how serious you are about us, and you want me to make a decision like this? You want me to end the only relationship I've had since we split up, to end the only secure, comforting thing I have in my life?  
  
"You know what I'm thinking? You know what option is looking good to me right now, Heero? I'll give you a hint: the answer's not you.  
  
"Ethan takes care of me. You saw how he treated you - he's like that to anyone that threatens me or us. It's not love but it's better than anything else I got. It's all I can rely on nowadays, it's the only thing I understand!  
  
"Not a chance I'll choose you over him, Heero. Not until I know that I won't be screwing myself by ending with Ethan and starting with you. Give me some assurance, some proof, and for now get the hell out of my business!"  
  
Duo stormed out of the room, leaving Heero sitting at the table with his hands clasped and his coffee cooling. He still did not understand his anger. 


	7. The Call

Running Smooth  
by Juu-chan and Abandonment  
  
Note: For all warnings, disclaimers, and notes, see Part One.  
  
- - -  
  
Part Seven: The Call  
  
- - -  
  
Heero did not move from the table until a good deal of time had passed. During that time he did not fidget, he did not drink his coffee, he barely blinked. At first he sat, frozen, stunned, his mind blank. Then he recovered and sat, motionless, thinking.  
  
The situation had turned on him with a speed he could not follow. It had begun with him in control. When Duo's temper had broken he had gained control. He had removed the responsibility and blame from himself and placed it on Heero. Heero did not completely understand how Duo had done this, a fact that irritated him. What bothered him more, however, was an emotion. When he had failed a mission he had felt it, but never this greatly - shame.  
  
Heero tried not to think about it.  
  
His brain worked, interpreting what Duo had said - to give assurance and proof that a relationship with Heero would be worthwhile - literally: it was a mission. He would complete it. Now, he needed to decide how.  
  
- - -  
  
"Hello, Winner-Barton residence."  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Yes. Who is this, please?"  
  
"Heero."  
  
Quatre's demeanor changed immediately. "Heero!" he said. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize your voice - it's been so long. Why is the screen off?"  
  
"Duo turned it off when he used the phone last."  
  
"Would you turn it on?" Quatre asked. "I want to see how you look."  
  
Heero did, and then Quatre chattered about his appearance and how he had changed. Then he began to question: "How have you been? You're still at Duo's house? Will you be coming to the reunion?"  
  
Heero did not answer Quatre's questions; he went immediately to the point, the reason he had called. "Duo and I are having problems and I need your help."  
  
There was a silence at the other end of the line and Quatre stared at him over the view screen.  
  
Heero waited until Quatre spoke again.  
  
"Tell me the story," he said.  
  
And so Heero did - most of it. He did not mention his early suspicions about Duo's behavior. He said little about the club, and very little about Ethan. He did not mention that it had been two days since the conversation with Duo and not a word had passed between them. He did not say that he had seen Duo and Ethan retreat backstage the previous night. But the story was told, all that Heero believed important, in his usual brief and frank style.  
  
Afterwards, Quatre sighed. "Give me a moment to think," he said. Then they sat in silence, broken only by Quatre's murmurs and at one point, a question:  
  
"Just what did Duo tell you to do?"  
  
"To give him some assurance and proof that ending his relationship with Ethan and beginning again with me would be a wise choice," Heero paraphrased as his response.  
  
Soon after, Quatre began to speak. "I see," he said. "You must be very angry and very hurt. I know that if Trowa was ever involved with someone else, I would be livid. And then to accuse you like that… But that's not the point.  
  
Heero, before I say anything I need to know how committed you are. Duo's asking you for a lot. He wants everything you have to give him. Can you do that?"  
  
"I don't know," said Heero.  
  
"This is not the time to go cold and unemotional on me. Do you love him?"  
  
"I don't know," said Heero again.  
  
Quatre threw his hands in the air. "You're so exasperating," he said, sighing, "no wonder Duo blew up at you. I'll bet you don't even know what love is."  
  
Heero spoke very clearly. "No, I don't."  
  
Silence and blinking as Quatre stared at him. Then he laughed and said, "I should have known."  
  
Heero waited while Quatre thought, and listened when he spoke.  
  
"Love, Heero is something that is very difficult to explain. I'll try, though.  
  
"When you're in love with someone you care for him, his welfare; you are protective and you want the best for him. It's self-sacrificing as well, because you will do what you can do to aid him, even if it's bad for you. But love is also selfish, despite what everyone says, because you demand something from the person you love - his commitment, his energy, and his love. You get jealous when he gives too much attention to others. You get lonely when he's gone for too long. They say that love is blind, and I guess that's also true. You're blind to some of his faults. But at the same time you're overly sensitive to others, like the fact that he repeats the same phrase over and over or that he always forgets to take the laundry out of the drier and it wrinkles. Some love fades. Some can last forever.  
  
"But love can't really be explained. Not all of the signs are clear, no one can tell you you're in love. It's just something that you know. Something you say or feel just because it sounds right, feels right. If you feel something for Duo, if there's a sense of completion when he's there and loneliness when he's gone, if you want to protect him and have him, that may be love. But I can't tell you. Only you can know for sure."  
  
When Quatre finished talking, Heero nodded. Yes, he thought, there is something. Love? He did not know.  
  
During the end of the war, he had been very protective of Relena. He had often taken risks in order to protect her life. It had not been love. She was the world's only hope for peace, and so he had saved her and protected her. After the war, once she was safe, they had gone their separate ways. Now, they spoke infrequently.  
  
He had been blind to the faults of Odin Lowe, Doctor J, and the other scientists, seeing them as effective, good teachers, not as controlling, maniacal, or crazy as Duo and the others had. That was also not love. Rather, it was appreciation for those who had educated him and his comrades.  
  
Towards Duo he had felt everything that Quatre had mentioned: protectiveness, the want to give him the best, selective blindness, increased sensitivity, selfishness in wanting his attention, jealousy, completion with him, during the war, and loneliness when the war had ended and Heero was alone.  
  
He could not sense the innate knowledge that he loved Duo. If it was there, he did not know. He told Quatre this and Quatre nodded.  
  
"Personally, I think you love him," Quatre said. "I think you've loved him since the first time you met him. He shot you twice, right? Once in the arm, once in the leg. He didn't shoot to kill - it must have been love at first sight." Quatre laughed.  
  
Heero sat waiting for Quatre to continue, unsure what part of his words Quatre had found so funny. He didn't get it.  
  
When the giggling ended, Quatre became serious again. "I can't know for sure, only you can, but I believe that one day soon you'll know."  
  
He paused, leaned towards the vidphone screen, and said, "I have a plan. Hear me out, then decide whether or not you want to do it."  
  
Heero listened as Quatre told him his plan. 


	8. The Decision

Running Smooth  
by Juu-chan and Abandonment  
  
Note: For all warnings, disclaimers, and notes, see Part One.  
  
- - -  
  
Part Eight: The Decision  
  
- - -  
  
Three days since their conversation and still no change.  
  
Duo lay in bed, awake, staring at the ceiling. This would be another bad day. Three days! he thought. There was no change in Heero, nothing from him at all. Duo had not expected miracles, but he had expected something. Now he was beginning to wonder why he had not kicked Heero out of his apartment.  
  
His mood was tarnished further by the knowledge that he had to work later in the day. It was meant to be his day off, but the club had asked him - and Heero, as well, for reasons unknown - to work the night and take the next one off in place. Duo had not paid any attention to their explanation for why they needed him. He had been offered nearly twice as much per hour for the night, and that was all he had heard and the only reason he had agreed. As nice as the money would be in his pocket, however, it meant that he had to work.  
  
With a frown fixed over his usually lighthearted, cheery features, Duo pushed himself out of bed. He pulled on a shirt, scrubbed at his teeth, and raked a brush through his hair, his movements half-hearted. As he stumbled out of the room he made a promise to himself: he would do nothing and go no where until the evening when he had to get ready for work. Go with the flow, he thought, get it out of my system. What's the harm in wallowing in self-pity for one day?  
  
The smell in the living room was like a kick to the head. Duo paused, sniffed the air, and then followed the smell to its source - the kitchen. Then he froze again, this time staring.  
  
Heero was at the stove, making pancakes, two at a time, in a frying pan. As Duo watched he slid a spatula under each in turn, deposited them on a plate half-covered in pancakes, greased the pan, and ladled on more batter.  
  
"Almost done," Heero told Duo.  
  
Duo said the first words that came to mind. "I didn't know you knew how to cook."  
  
"The Internet," said Heero, in way of explanation. He continued, "The first few burned. These are a light golden color as the directions said they should be. They will all be done in a few moments. Take a seat."  
  
The table had been set and a bottle of maple syrup had been put out. Duo sat, and wondered.  
  
Breakfast was a quiet affair, leaving Duo confused. Afterwards, while they cleaned the dishes in the sink, Heero asked Duo if he had any plans for the afternoon. When Duo replied that he did not, Heero said:  
  
"I'll be gone for a few hours. I plan to go shopping for food and to buy some appliances for the kitchen. Is there anything else you think I should buy?"  
  
Duo was stunned. "What?"  
  
"Is there anything most that you think I should buy while I'm out?" Heero asked again.  
  
"No. Not really." Duo turned his eyes to the floor and shook his head. He did not understand.  
  
- - -  
  
Heero left to go shopping soon after breakfast.  
  
The time that Heero was gone gave Duo time to think and he had used it. This was it, he figured. This was Heero's way of proving himself, his way of living up to the challenge he had been given. If it worked, if Heero did well, if it was what Duo wanted to see, then this was the first step to happiness. But if it went poorly, if Heero failed, if Duo saw that Heero - even at his best - was not right for him, then this was the end of their relationship. Which one would it be? Duo wondered. He felt mixed emotions, both anticipating and frightened of Heero's return.  
  
After two hours exactly - Duo had watched the clock - Heero came back.   
  
He let himself in, did not ask for help handling the bags that threatened to topple from his arms, and unpacked on his own. When the unpacking was completed he emerged from the kitchen and asked Duo:  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"Fine. It's not like much had happened." Duo shrugged.  
  
For a moment, Heero's gaze turned in towards himself in thought. Then, he said, "Duo, I need you to tell me something."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you like me to stay away from you at the club?"  
  
To test him or not to test him? Duo wondered. He knew that if he gave Heero a direction, Heero would follow it to the letter. He also knew that Heero following orders was not Heero thinking for himself and therefore not what Duo wanted to see. "Do whatever you want," he eventually replied. "The ball's in your court, Heero, run with it."  
  
"Basketball?" asked Heero.  
  
"It's an expression. It means 'take control'."  
  
Heero nodded and said, "We have four hours before our hours at work begin. Is there anything you want to do?"  
  
After much debating by Duo and a few quiet comments from Heero they left the apartment - exactly as Duo had promised himself he would not do - to go clothes shopping.  
  
"We won't buy much," Duo had said, "but you should pick up something more to wear to the club. Plus, my supply of glitter gel is running low and it's cheap at the store I want to take you to. This place is wonderful."  
  
"This place" was an eccentric store, the majority of the merchandise punk-gothic in style. Heero choose a pair of pants and two shirts from the collection, and a thick chain that Duo insisted he buy. Duo picked up glitter, a fine multicolored loose powder and a gel of silver shards, and a silk black shirt with outrageous frilly cuffs that he "couldn't resist."  
  
They split the cost.  
  
"It's fair," said Heero. "We both have a steady income and are able to contribute."  
  
"You bought more than me."  
  
"In the future the situation may be reversed."  
  
Duo nodded. Ethan would never make me split the cost, he thought, forking over the money. He did not know which option he preferred.  
  
Evening came and Heero and Duo dressed for work. Heero wore a new shirt - black, long-sleeved, the neckline a low V threaded together with a silver cord. Duo wore a long-sleeved red shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, tucked into skintight black leather pants.  
  
As Duo was applying his make-up - no glitter on this night, but heavy eyeliner and a touch of silver to his lips - Heero came into the bedroom. He stood at the door of the bathroom, waiting until Duo asked, "What is it?" to enter.  
  
"Is eyeliner suitable for this outfit?"  
  
Duo looked Heero up and down in the mirror - chunky military style boots that Duo had lent him, tight, frayed blue jeans, and gothic shirt that revealed the muscles of his chest. Reaching for an oversized necklace he had looped over the towel rack, he nodded. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I should do more to fulfill my role at the club."  
  
"Look the part. I see." Duo dropped the necklace over his head, pulled his braid free, and adjusted the thick cross so that it hung straight. "Do you know how to apply it?" When Heero shook his head no, he continued, "The only way I can tell you is by showing you. Come here."  
  
Three days had passed without any contact between them and now, touching Heero, Duo felt electricity run over his skin.  
  
He's trying, Duo thought, his hands working. Heero doesn't know what to do, but he's trying. He cooked breakfast - frightening, but a nice gesture. He went shopping, gone for two hours, exactly, just like he said he would be, and that's no coincidence. He must have timed it - is he trying to be reliable? After all, I did tell him that, if anything, reliable is what Ethan is. Yes, that must be it: he's trying to be reliable in his own anal-retentive way. He asked how I was - that's showing concern. But he's being fair, true to himself, making me split the cost. He refuses to pay my way though life.  
  
Is this what I want?  
  
I'll give it another day, he decided. See if Heero's got any tricks left up his sleeve.  
  
As they left for the club, taking the subway this time, Duo's old confidence came back to him. Things were looking up.  
  
The night progressed. After a few hours at the club had passed without Ethan showing up, Duo assumed that he was not coming. He breathed a sigh of relief - he had been working at the front door since his arrival, filling the spot of a bouncer who was at home, sick, and there had been trouble with some kid trying to sneak in that Duo had taken care of. He was too tired to deal with Ethan.  
  
Eventually his replacement arrived and Duo was allowed to escape into the club. He hung out at the back for a while, resting, and then spotted Heero making an equipment check. Duo watched, not thinking but only observing, until Heero was done. Duo then entered the dance floor and entertained his audience.  
  
Duo was dancing with a young man, one who had probably used a fake ID to get in, when someone slid up beside him.  
  
"May I dance with you?"  
  
Duo froze, his head whipping to look at the intruder. It was Heero. With a smile, he nodded. "Sure."  
  
"Hey!" said the young man in complaint, but Duo ignored him.  
  
Heero wrapped an arm around Duo's waist, electricity sparking over Duo's skin again, and Duo pushed against Heero, straddling one leg.  
  
"I didn't know you could dance."  
  
Heero grunted.  
  
As they moved Duo's blood began to heat and his heart began to pound. Turning so that his back was to Heero, he pressed against him, flesh hot, and leaned his head forward and whipped his head around, braid swinging in a full circle. Stopping the movement but keeping his hips in motion, Duo turned his head back and spoke.  
  
"I want to try something. Pick me up, you know, like a groom carrying his bride." Sure, there were better ways to describe it, but none of them would have made Heero's cheeks darken in red.  
  
Heero obeyed, literally sweeping Duo off his feet, and someone called out from the crowd.  
  
Duo raised a middle finger in the direction of the voice's origin and said to Heero, "Drop the arm behind my back."  
  
Heero did and Duo began to fall. His hands shot out, finding the floor. His body arched, legs bent over Heero's arms, hands spread on the ground. In a sudden flex of muscles he pushed into the air, flipped, and landed in a crouch. Ducking, he slid between Heero's legs. His hands found Heero's waist, holding them still, and he nuzzled the side of Heero's rear.  
  
The flesh tightened as the muscles tensed. There was another call from the onlookers. "Bite!"  
  
Duo did.  
  
Then he rose to stand, his hands opening to lie, splayed, over the front pockets in Heero's jeans. He pressed his body against the other male's from thighs to chest and led their hips in a slow dance.  
  
"Like?" Duo asked, whispering into Heero's ear.  
  
"Is this just a tease?"  
  
"You bet not. Twenty minutes. Backstage."  
  
The room that Duo led Heero to after they met, exactly at the appointed time, had at one time been used as a broom closet but now stood empty. There was plenty of room - Duo knew this from personal experience.  
  
"I'm late for my rounds," said Heero.  
  
"Screw it."  
  
"Screw me."  
  
That night, they slept in the same bed.  
  
- - -  
  
Duo awoke with his mind made up, but he did not show this to Heero. He was enjoying the lavish attention and wanted it to continue for a little while more - one more day would suit him fine, and they didn't have work on this night. And so he pretended to remain indecisive, smiling within himself as Heero lay with him in bed, attempting small talk because he knew that, sometimes, Duo just wanted to chatter on about whatever the topic was. Breakfast was cold cereal. They went out afterwards, walking wherever their feet took them. At one point they came to a park, one of the few left in the busy city, and sat together watching ducks, feeding them grass because they did not have bread. They returned home and Duo hung out, watching TV, while Heero left the house to go shopping again. Duo suspected Heero was planning a big dinner - there was plenty of time.  
  
When Heero returned he stood at the doorway leading to the kitchen, the single bag in his hand, and called Duo's name. Duo paused in his channel surfing, the television blaring an infomercial at him, and turned to flop over the back of the couch.  
  
"I'll tell you when dinner is ready. Don't come into the kitchen until then." Heero paused and then said, as if remembering something very important, "Please."  
  
Duo shrugged, turning to face the TV. "Sure, whatever."  
  
Duo found it very difficult to keep his promise. First, it was his curiosity that urged him to enter. Then it was the smell - something warm, thick, something red. There was nothing good on television this late at night and so he had nothing to distract him.  
  
When Heero reappeared in the doorway Duo jumped of the couch and rushed over. "Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
Duo pushed by him and then froze in his tracks, standing there, staring. Heero had turned his cramped kitchenette into a romantic meal for two. Pasta with red sauce in a plastic bowl, salad in a wooden bowl that much have been new because Duo did not recognize it, dishes and cutlery set our for a two course meal, cheap wine glasses and a bottle of wine.  
  
"I did what I could. It's not perfect -"  
  
"Quiet, Heero." Duo looked over the setting again. "It's wonderful." He kissed Heero on the cheek and Heero looked down to the floor. Squeezing past, he pulled out a seat for Duo.  
  
The sauce for the pasta was probably pre-prepared, the recipes were most likely taken off the internet, the storekeeper must have recommended the wine. Duo didn't care. Heero had tried to do the best he could, and trying was more that Ethan would ever have done. After the meal they sat, sipping wine.  
  
"Ready for the dessert?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo reached out, touching one of Heero's hands with his own. "Thanks, Heero, for everything," he said, and for some reason his eyes stung with tears. He smiled. "This is more than I ever hoped for."  
  
Heero appeared speechless.  
  
"So, what's for dessert?" Duo asked, breaking the mood.  
  
It was chocolate mouse, piled in a long stemmed glasses, topped with shards of chocolate. Duo sighed.  
  
- - -  
  
Duo was working the decks, the following night, waiting for Ethan to enter. When he saw Ethan's lanky form come in the main door he called out to another employee, and she took his position. Duo fought his way over to Ethan.  
  
"Good evening, pet," was Ethan's greeting.  
  
Duo smiled. "Come on back with me. I want to talk."  
  
"You won't let me dance with you - why not?"  
  
"Maybe later. Come on, let's go backstage."  
  
Convinced, or at least curious, Ethan led Duo through the crowd. He held the younger man's wrist tightly.  
  
When the door closed behind them, Ethan used his hold on Duo to swing him around and press him against the wall. Duo was pushed against the plaster by Ethan's frame but before anything could happen he blocked with his free arm.  
  
"I said we needed to talk, Ethan."  
  
"What the hell about?"  
  
"Would you back up? I can barely breathe."  
  
Ethan did; Duo crossed his arms and began his practiced speech.  
  
"I've been thinking a lot over the last few days. You're a wonderful person, and you've treated me well, but I think it's time for us to end our relationship. I can't see it leading anywhere, and I want to begin searching for a long-term partner. You need to let me go so I can do that. If we do this well we can part on good terms."  
  
"Who is it?" Ethan asked.  
  
Duo was taken aback. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't give me any of this bullshit about our relationship not going anywhere. I know that if your leaving me your doing it because there's someone else there. Who is it - that Japanese kid that was watching you the other day?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Duo said, lying without even a twinge of guilt.  
  
"Tell me, you little slut, or I'll beat it out of you."  
  
Duo began to feel fear. He had been trained as an assassin, but his strengths lay in guns and "accidental" death. Hand to hand combat skills were not his forté and he knew that Ethan was strong. At the moment, Ethan also looked very tall and his muscles looked very large.  
  
"We knew each other a long time ago," he said, stammering. "We used to be together. He came back a few weeks ago and things just fell back in place. It's nothing against you, but what we have -"  
  
"Let me guess: it's just special. What's his name, Duo? Where is he living?"  
  
"You can't do anything to him. Heero's is stronger even than me, he'll protect himself."  
  
"Don't you tell me what I can and cannot do, you little whore." Ethan reached out, as fast as a striking cobra, and grabbed Duo's braid. Using it as a lead he pulled Duo's head to the side. Duo yelped and Ethan pulled harder, further, forcing Duo to his knees. "You think he loves you? You - a stupid, pathetic, poor excuse for a sex toy? Not a chance in hell, my little pet. But even if you are right, well, I'll let you in on a little secret. I can't have you then fucking no one ever will." Duo was cowering just above the floor now, and Ethan had dropped to a squat, holding the braid to the ground.  
  
Ethan's fist flew. 


	9. The End

Running Smooth  
by Juu-chan and Abandonment  
  
Note: For all warnings, disclaimers, and notes, see Part One.  
  
- - -  
  
Part Nine: The End  
  
- - -  
  
For the first time since he had begun work, a problem had arisen: one of the speakers had broken down. This was the least opportune time - Duo had walked off with Ethan and Heero wanted to be there when he came back. But work, as usual, came first. He fought his way through the crowd, pushed open the door, and moved down the hall. He needed the tool kit Maria had showed him, and it was the main equipment room. He walked quickly.  
  
Then, he heard noises.  
  
It was a collection of sounds he knew well. The impact of force on the giving surface of flesh; the bitten back cries and sounds of pain; the murmuring of low growled words. These were sounds that he recognized from his past, the sounds that defined torture and inquisition.  
  
Heero hurried through the halls, moving in the direction of the noise. As he moved the thuds grew louder and the cries grew sharper. In seconds he came to the room that Duo had taken him to two days previous. The sound originated from there.  
  
He approached the room with caution. He listened, trying to make out words, but at the time none were being said. He attempted to look into the room though the ajar door but the people within were out of sight. Then, is a quick and smooth movement, he threw open the door.  
  
Light spilled into the room, making a body visible. The person turned to look at Heero. It was Ethan.  
  
"If it isn't the pretty Japanese slut," he said. "Didn't I tell you to mind your own business?"  
  
Heero ignored the words; he looked instead to the floor, to the form that Ethan crouched over with one hand out to cover the mouth.  
  
Duo, Heero thought, and it was. His mouth was blocked by Ethan's hand, his head was turned to the side, his eyes were closed. He was blocking out the memory and the pain - it was a technique that all the pilots had been taught in order to survive interrogation after capture without revealing any secrets. His shirt was ripped to reveal bruising on his chest, his jaw was swelling. Anger built in Heero, soon overflowed, and his vision blurred with red again.  
  
Ethan's form remained crystal clear.  
  
Heero had never been one to waste words - he did not yell, he did not swear. Instead, he took the most direct route. Stepping forward - "You gonna do something, bastard?" Ethan asked - he grabbed Ethan's shirt collar. When the man's hands moved from Duo, up, to block, Heero changed positions: he grabbed an arm, twisted it, and pulled it behind Ethan's back with a step to the side. The maneuver took seconds and caught Ethan unaware.  
  
"Stand up. Slowly," Heero said.  
  
"You can't do anything to me, kid. You'll loose your job." Ethan rose from his knees.  
  
Ethan's muscles flexed and he turned, now catching Heero off guard. He yanked his arm away and aimed a punch at Heero's face, his eyes slits and his body tense.  
  
Heero dropped into a duck and then tackled Ethan's legs, knocking him off balance and to the ground. He jumped to his feet, sidestepped to stand beside Ethan, and, with a single tap to the side of Ethan's neck with his military style boots, the other was unconscious.  
  
Heero's job could go to hell.  
  
Heero dropped down beside Duo, doing a quick scan for injuries. He ran his hands over Duo's chest - his skin was already beginning to show bruises and one rib was most likely cracked - and under his touch Duo began to stir. His eyes opened and he saw Heero.  
  
"There are no serious injuries. Try not to move, Duo, I'll be back in a moment."  
  
He told the first person he found to call emergency services, instructing them to bring the vehicle to the club's back entrance, and to notify the police of a physical assault in which the attacker had been restrained. Then he was back at Duo's side again, lifting his care into his arms. Duo said Heero's name, his eyes focusing on his face.  
  
"Shit," he then said, slowly. "He broke something, didn't he?"  
  
"A cracked or broken rib. Bruising. Swelling. Abrasions. Possible minor concussion."  
  
"My jaw hurts."  
  
"More bruising. Some teeth may be knocked loose."  
  
"Nothing too bad, right? I won't scar."  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna shut up now 'cause it hurts to talk." Duo paused, then added a final phrase, "Thanks, Heero."  
  
- - -  
  
Heero stayed in the waiting room until Duo was released. A young male nurse led him out.  
  
Bounding over with only a slight wince, Duo grabbed Heero's arm. "Broken rib, some pretty bad bruising, probably a few of my teeth feel funny but they say it's not bad enough to see a dentist, some hair pulled out, lacerations on my back from the concrete, banged my head and it hurts but nothing compared to that time Deathscythe broke down on me in outer space, and I'm as tired as hell. That's all. I was safe to walk out, but I'm back for a check-up on day Wednesday, half past two. They told me to go to the outpatient desk. I should be fine and my rib'll heal in no time if I don't do anything too strenuous, you know, move too much."  
  
Heero began walking, moving at a slow pace, leading Duo from the hospital waiting room. "No dancing," he said.  
  
"Nope. I'll take some time off work, but only for a while."  
  
Heero held the door open for Duo.  
  
"I owe you big time," said Duo after a short pause. "You saved my ass. If you hadn't come I could have been hurt bad. Thanks, Heero."  
  
"You should have been able to defend yourself."  
  
"Not against him. I'm not that big and I'm not that strong and my hand to hand skills suck. If I had had a gun he would be missing his balls right now, but I didn't have one at the time, you may have noticed. I was essentially powerless. You rescued me."  
  
They stopped just before the parking lot. Heero said, "I called a taxi when they told me you were nearly done. It will be here soon." Then they stood in silence. The sun was beginning to climb up over the horizon and the first birds began to sing. The taxi pulled into the lot and Heero flagged the driver over. Again Heero held open the door. As he slid in after Duo, he spoke. "You're welcome."  
  
- - -  
  
When they went to bed the sun was blazing in the sky.   
  
As Duo undressed, stripping off his pants and the t-shirt the hospital had provided to replace the one Ethan had ripped, he revealed dark bruises and angry abrasions. Heero's anger grew as each new injury was exposed. He watched as Duo stood in his boxers, his shirt having just dropped to the bedroom floor, watching the beginnings of scabs move as Duo breathed.  
  
Duo looked to Heero, and then down at one hand. The knuckles had been scraped against the floor and were now red, missing a layer of skin. Duo began to cry. At first it was silent and he wore a self-accusatory smile on his face, mocking his tears. Then it became sobs, loud convulsions that made him shake and gasp for breath.  
  
Heero moved to hold him and Duo fell into his arms. He clung, tears running down his face to fall onto Heero's skin. Hands rose, hesitant, and the fingers tangled in Duo's hair. Lips found Duo's forehead. For many minutes they were that way: Heero the insecure, uncertain comforter and Duo living, for the moment, as the victim.  
  
When Duo finally pulled away, all his tears shed, they climbed into bed and slept.  
  
- - -  
  
"I really should have guessed."  
  
"Is it obvious?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, who else would you have called? I would've turned to Quatre if it had been me. He's a hopeless romantic, of course, but he does know what to do in 'matters of the heart'." Duo's voice flew into a laugh and he leaned into the gas, making the car shoot down the highway. They were alone on the road - if Heero had thought there would be traffic he wouldn't have let Duo drive. It was an unnecessary risk.  
  
Duo's chatter appeared to have come to a temporary pause. Seizing the opportunity, Heero spoke:  
  
"Bill Hansen called on Saturday when you where out."  
  
"The boss? What about?"  
  
"He wanted me to tell you what happened to Ethan."  
  
"Well?" Duo's voice was cold and his eyes did not stray from the road.  
  
"He was convicted of physical assault. Most of his sentence is in fines. The club has banned him from the premises indefinitely."  
  
Duo looked over. "Banned? Why?"  
  
"Because of what he did to you."  
  
"Guys get beat up all of the time in places like that."  
  
"You are one of the club's best employees and a crowd favorite. They would do anything to keep you, Duo. This is my assumption, at least. Bill said it in a way that assumed you knew his reasons."  
  
"Banned from the club. Fined, too? How much?"  
  
"He didn't say."  
  
"Nothing would be enough. You know, I should sue."  
  
Again there was silence and the roar of the engine. The road stretched on before them and they sped down it, well above the limit. Eventually, Duo sighed and said, "Fuck it. He's gone; it's over and done with. I don't want to think about it, much less sue the bastard. Why bother? I've got much better things to do with my time. Don't you think, Heero?" He flipped on the radio of the rented car, keeping the volume low, and changed the subject. "So how do you think everyone's changed? Quatre said that Sally Poe got married to some Davis guy - I wonder what he's like." And so Duo continued to talk as they drove.  
  
Heero and Duo reached the Winner-Barton estate at noon. A valet parked the rental car, and a butler led them into the main entrance.  
  
"Master Quatre wants to greet all of his guests personally," he said, and then he was gone off in search of Quatre.  
  
Then Heero and Duo were alone in the high-ceilinged, marble floored entrance. For a few moments Duo was silent and still, and then he began to chatter and wander around, poking flower filled vases and staring at pictures.  
  
After a few moments more he came and stood by Heero, adjusting the collar of Heero's shirt for him and saying, "I'm nervous. I don't know why, but I am."  
  
This is the beginning, thought Heero. The moment did not feel special, it did not stand out, but Heero knew that is was significant. This moment was the beginning of the rest of their life - without the war, without Ethan, without distraction.  
  
"Why would you be nervous?" he asked Duo.  
  
"It's been so long! The war ended four years ago, and I haven't seen some of the others in all that time. Noin, Relena - is she still obsessed with you? - Trowa's sister, whatshername, Catherine, Zechs, even Trowa and Quatre and Wufei, how have they all changed? And what do they expect of us?"  
  
For the moment everything seemed so far behind them, in Heero's mind. The war and Ethan were memories now. The anger was gone - he had learned, when Duo had been hurt, that life and death, and love, even, were more important than anger. Duo had been involved with Ethan, this he recognized, and it had made him jealous and angry. But, when he had been given a choice, Duo had chosen Heero. This alone was enough to put all worries to rest.  
  
"Come on, Heero, you must be a little nervous, at least."  
  
"No. I'm not."  
  
How real this moment felt. Not serene, not perfect. Occurring, instead, and tangible and existent.  
  
"Of course not, you wouldn't be. Gods, Heero, sometimes you drive me crazy!"  
  
The sound of approaching footsteps floated through the hall.  
  
"He's coming. Finally - I hate waiting." Duo rocked back and forth on his feet, heel to toe to heel to toe, impatient. "Hey, Heero, Quatre knows how things turned out, right?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"You didn't tell him? He must be dying of curiosity."  
  
The footsteps were moments away.  
  
Duo grabbed Heero's hand. "Do you think we'll make it?" he asked, quietly, giving no explanation for the strange question.  
  
Quatre came into the room, Trowa trailing behind. "Heero! Duo! I'm sorry we took so long. Welcome."  
  
Heero squeezed Duo's hand. I don't know, he thought. I don't know any more than you, I don't know any less. Quatre told me I would know love, and he was correct. He also said some love can last forever, and I believe this. If we can do that, I will be very thankful. 


End file.
